Love to Love You Baby (song)
| Recorded = 1974 (as "Love to Love You") May–June 1975; Musicland Studios (Munich, West Germany) (as "Love to Love You Baby")| Genre = | Length = 16:49 (Full-length version) | Label = Oasis (US/Canada) GTO (UK) Polar (Sweden) Ariola (Spain/Portugal) Interfusion (Australia) Atlantic (France/Germany) Durium (Italy)| Writer = Donna Summer, Giorgio Moroder, Pete Bellotte| Producer = Pete Bellotte| Last single = "Little Miss Fit" (1974)| This single = "Love to Love You" (1975)| Next single = "Virgin Mary" (1975)| Misc = }} "Love to Love You Baby "'''Love to Love You Baby" is a song by American singer Donna Summer from her second album of the same name. Produced by Pete Bellotte and written by Summer, Giorgio Moroder, and Bellotte, the song was first released as a single in the Netherlands on June 1975 as "Love to Love You" and then released worldwide on November 1975 as "Love to Love You Baby". It became one of the first disco hits to be released in an extended form. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame named it one of the 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll, Summer's only selection on this list. Background By 1975, Summer had been living in Germany for eight years and had participated in several musical theatre shows. She had also released an album in The Netherlands entitled Lady of the Night, written by Giorgio Moroder and Pete Bellotte and produced by Bellotte, which had given her a couple of hit singles. She was still a complete unknown in her home country when she suggested the lyric "Love to Love You Baby" to Moroder in 1975. He turned the lyric into a full disco song and asked Summer to record it. The full lyrics were somewhat explicit, and at first, Summer said she would only record it as a demo to give to someone else. However, Summer's erotic moans and groans impressed Moroder so much that he persuaded her to release it as her own song, and "Love to Love You" became a moderate hit in the Netherlands. In an interview in 1976, Summer responded to a number of questions that she claimed she'd been asked about the process of recording the song: "Everyone's asking, 'Were you alone in the studio?' Yes, I was alone in the studio. 'Did you touch yourself?' Yes, well, actually I had my hand on my knee. 'Did you fantasize on anything?' Yes, on my handsome boyfriend Peter." International release and reception A tape of the song was sent to Casablanca Records president Neil Bogart in the U.S., and he played it at a party at his home. Impressed with the track, Bogart continued to play it over and over all night. He later contacted Moroder and suggested that he make the track longer - possibly as long as 20 minutes. However, Summer again had reservations; she wasn't sure of all of the lyrics. Nevertheless, she imagined herself as an actress (namely Marilyn Monroe)"The Greatest Songs Ever! Love to Love You Baby" Blender.com, 21 November 2006. Retrieved 2 July 2009. playing the part of someone in sexual ecstasy. The studio lights were dimmed so that Summer was more or less in complete darkness as she lay on the floor. The final recording lasted over 16 minutes, and according to the BBC, contained 23 "orgasms". By that point, the song was renamed "Love to Love You Baby". It took up the entire first side of the album of the same name, and edited versions were also found on 7" vinyl. Originally released in November 1975, the song became an international disco smash. In the U.S., it became Summer's first US Top 40 hit, spending two weeks at #2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in February 7 & 14 1976Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications), page 612. being held off the number one spot by Paul Simon's "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" and logged four weeks atop the Billboard Dance Club Songs chart,Whitburn, Joel (2004). Hot Dance/Disco 1974-2003, (Record Research Inc.), page 249. as well number three on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. In the UK, upon release in January 1976, the song reached #4UK Singles Chart info Chartstats.com. Retrieved 2 July 2009. on the UK Singles Chart in spite of the BBC's initial refusal to promote it. They also refused to play it. As a result of the success of the song, Summer would be named "the first lady of love," which labeled her with a sexually oriented, fantasy image from which she would struggle to free herself. Casablanca Records became responsible for the distribution of Summer's work in the U.S. Bogart was particularly keen for Summer to portray the image of the rich, powerful, sexy fantasy figure with which this song had labeled her. Bogart and his wife Joyce (who also became Summer's manager) would become close friends with Summer once she returned to the United States. However, Bogart also began interfering with aspects of Summer's personal and professional life. She would later become a born-again Christian, leave disco, Casablanca and the Bogarts behind, and file a lawsuit against them. Thereafter, Summer decided to exclude "Love to Love You Baby" from her concert playlists. However, she reintroduced the song into her concert repertoire some 25 years later. Impact and legacy Rock and Roll Hall of Fame named the song one of the 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll in 1995. VH1 placed "Love to Love You Baby" at #63 in their list of 100 Greatest Dance Songs in 2000. Slant Magazine ranked the song 10th in its 100 Greatest Dance Songs in 2006. Personnel *Donna Summer – lead vocals *Pete Bellotte – guitars *Dave King – bass *Michael Thatcher – keyboards *Giorgio Moroder – keyboards *Martin Harrison – drums *Lucy, Betsy, Gitta – backing vocals Track listing and formats Original Netherlands 7" (Groovy GR 1211) # "Love to Love You" (3:20) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (?) NB This original release (without the "Baby" in the title) ran for just over 3 minutes and 20 seconds. This version was integrated into the 16-minute version found on the album. All subsequent international releases either contained a new edit of the full album version (lasting just under five minutes) or the original version (but still adding "Baby" to the title). In some cases (for example, the United States), both versions were found on different sides of the record. US 7" (Oasis OC 401) # "Love to Love You Baby" (4:57) # "Love to Love You Baby" (3:27) UK 7" (GTO GT 17) # "Love to Love You Baby" (4:57) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (?) Germany 7" (Atlantic ATL 10625) # "Love to Love You" (3:20) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (3:09) NB The word "Baby" appears on the sleeve but not the label Netherlands 7" (Groovy GR 1218) # "Love to Love You Baby Part I" (3:30) # "Love to Love You Baby Part II" (5:20) NB This Dutch re-release was issued shortly after the song became a hit internationally, with "Baby" being added to the title France 7" (Atlantic 10.693) # "Love to Love You Baby (Part 1)" (3:27) # "Love to Love You Baby" (Part 2)" (4:57) Canada 7" (Oasis OC 401X) # "Love to Love You Baby" (3:22) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (3:12) Sweden 7" (Polar POS 1209) # "Love to Love You Baby" (3:21) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (3:10) Spain 7" (Ariola 16575) # "Love to Love You Baby" (3:42) # "Need-a-Man Blues" (4:30) 1983 re-issue Following the dance chart success of the Patrick Cowley remix of Summer's "I Feel Love" in 1982, Casablanca Records/PolyGram re-issued her first hit single "Love to Love You Baby". However, the single failed to make an impact on the charts the second time around, and it would be the label's final single re-release of tracks from the Donna Summer back catalog in the 1980s. In 1984, Casablanca Records was closed by PolyGram. UK 7" (Casablanca CAN 1014) # "Love to Love You Baby" (Part One) – 3:35 # "Love to Love You Baby" (Part Two) – 4:12 UK 12" (Casablanca CANX 1014) # "Love to Love You Baby" (Come On Over to My Place Version) – 16:50 # "Love to Love You Baby" (Come Dancing Version) – 8:10 (A Young and Strong mega-edit) NB: The "Come On Over to My Place Version" is in fact the original full-length album version 1990 re-release Germany CD single (Casablanca 874 395-2) # "Love to Love You Baby" – 4:15 # "I Feel Love" – 5:39 # "Bad Girls" – 3:54 # "On the Radio" (long version) – 5:51 2013 release # "Love to Love You Baby" (Giorgio Moroder Remix) (featuring Chris Cox) (4:15) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Cover versions and samples *An excerpt of the song was featured during the first episode of The Brady Bunch Variety Hour and a subsequent tell-all book about the show was titled "Love to Love You Bradys." *Beyoncé also sampled the refrain of the song for her hit "Naughty Girl" on her album Dangerously in Love, which she performed live for the Fashion Rocks Awards 2008 Seen on April 4, 2013 *French male model and singer Baptiste Giabiconi covered it as an adaptation and heavy sampling of the hit in 2016, but with added lyrics and new EDM arrangement. His version credited to mononym Giabiconi entered the French SNEP chart at #14 in July 2016.LesCharts.com: Baptiste Giabiconi - "Love To Love You Baby" song page See also *1975 in music References External links * Category:1975 singles Category:1976 singles Category:1983 singles Category:Disco songs Category:Funk ballads Category:Donna Summer songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Pete Bellotte Category:Songs written by Giorgio Moroder Category:Songs written by Donna Summer Category:Samantha Fox songs Category:Casablanca Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Bellotte Category:1975 songs Category:GTO Records singles Category:Polar Music singles Category:Ariola Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs about sexuality